Thomas and Rosie
by NintendoBoyGuy32
Summary: Rosie has liked Thomas for some time, which annoyed him, but Thomas begins to develop a crush on Rosie. What will he do? I do not own the Thomas & Friends Series.
1. Thomas Falls in Love

Thomas the Tank Engine was busily at work on his branchline with his coaches Annie and Clarabel when Sir Topham Hatt arrived in his car.  
"Good thing I found you, Thomas," he said almost out of breath "I need you to go to Brendam Docks to help out there, Duck derailed when he began to leave and Oliver accidenlty bumped into him from behind."  
"Yes, sir," replied Thomas cheerfully "what about my passengers?"  
"Daisy will do that for you," said Sir Topham Hatt "now off you go, Thomas."  
Thomas chuffed into the Docks and saw Duck being put on a flatbed.  
"One of Duck's wheels came off," said Oliver "I'm taking him to the Steamworks to get a new one, you stay here and help Rosie."  
Thomas frowned when he heard Rosie's name. Thomas and Rosie were friends, but Rosie kinda had a crush on him which made Thomas irritated.  
"Hi there, Thomas," said Rosie cheerfully "Hey," said Thomas moaning "what are we doing now."  
"We're shunting vans of fish for Henry's Flying Kipper," said Rosie.  
The two tank engines shunted around with the vans of fish. Rosie kept looking at Thomas the whole time. This made Thomas feel very cross.  
The work was done and after Henry left with the Flying Kipper, The Dockyard Manager came up.  
"Rosie," he said "Sir Topham Hatt says Duck is repaired and he and Oliver can manage alone. You and Thomas can go now."  
"Finally," Thomas mumbled.  
Thomas and Rosie were heading back to their sheds and the sun went down.  
"Isn't this romantic," sighed Rosie.  
"I guess," said Thomas. Rosie went ahead first but then Thomas couldn't help but look at her.  
Rosie looked nice under the night sky.  
As Thomas got back to Tidmouth Sheds, he felt kind of warm and his face was bright pink.  
Percy, Thomas' best friend, noticed this.  
"Are you okay, Thomas?" he asked.  
"Uh, yeah," said Thomas "I'm fine." When Thomas went to sleep he couldn't stop dreaming about roses and the color pink.  
The next day as Thomas was getting ready for his mail run with Percy, he saw Rosie pulling some empty cattle trucks and stared at her.  
Thomas's wheels began to move, he left his train, driver, fireman, and guard on the platform.  
Thomas followed Rosie slowly and he felt his wheels shake nervously.  
Then he felt going faster and faster. He couldn't stop and was heading for trouble.  
Thomas crashed into a siding and landed in a pond. He hoped Rosie hadn't noticed. She didn't. Rosie just kept puffing on.  
Later, Emily arrived with the breakdown train and Sir Topham Hatt.  
"Thomas," said Sir Topham Hatt "why did you leave your mail and crew behind?"  
"I'm sorry, sir," said Thomas "I got distracted by...uh...a..a whistle, yeah that's it."  
" Well," said Sir Topham Hatt " it's alright, Thomas, tomorrow you can shunt in the yard."  
Emily helped Thomas to the Steamworks when she noticed his face all red.  
"Are you alright, Thomas?" she asked kindly.  
"Well," said Thomas " not really. I'll tell you later." Emily volunteered to spend the night with Thomas.  
"What were you going to tell me?" asked Emily.  
"Well," said Thomas "You know how Rosie likes me? Well the other day, I just couldn't stop but look at her. And she's the reason I accidently left my mail and crew behind. I have a crush on Rosie."  
"Aww, Thomas," said Emily "that's so cute. I love romance."  
"Just please don't tell anyone," said Thomas.  
"I promise," said Emily "I promise."

Well, that ends it right there for now. I hope you enjoyed this stay tuned for the next part! 


	2. It Happens

Thomas woke up in the Steamworks, mended and ready to work and almost shook when he saw Emily beside him.  
"Oh, right," he thought "I told her about how I like Rosie and she spent the night."  
Emily woke up and smiled brightly.  
"Emily," said Thomas "I really appreciate you staying last night."  
"It's alright," smiled Emily "I just think it's cute that you have a crush on Rosie." And Emily puffed away to get her coaches.  
Sir Topham Hatt drove up in Winston, his track inspection veichle.  
"Please be more careful, sir," said Winston "I don't wanna wreck."  
"Sorry about that," said Sir Topham Hatt "now Thomas, yesterday I told you after you're mended you need to go shunt trucks in the yard."  
"Yes, sir," replied Thomas and chuffed off.  
Thomas shunted for about an hour when the yard manager came up.  
"Thomas," he said "Rosie's stuck on Gordon's Hill and..."  
"Oh right!" said Thomas, as he face turned bright pink, and he cuffed away as fast as Gordon.  
Rosie was stuck on Gordon's Hill and was trying to pull some coal trucks to the docks.  
Thomas came up behind her and tooted his whistle.  
"Heard you need some help," he called.  
"I do," said Rosie "I'm almost out of puff."  
Thomas and Rosie worked together and took the train up the hill.  
Then, it happened.  
Rosie began to go faster and faster. She was on a runaway.  
"Thomas," she cried "HELP!"  
Thomas, who was coupled to the brakevan tried to put on his brakes.  
His brakes screeched along the line, sparking brightly.  
Then, the whole train came to a stop.  
"Thank you, Thomas,"said Rosie.  
"I-I didn't want you hurt," said Thomas, blushing.  
Afterwards, the coal was delivered and the two of them were chuffing home.  
Thomas looked over at Rosie. "She's beautiful," Thomas sighed "I need to tell her."  
"Um, Rosie?" asked Thomas "Can we go over to those bushes a minute."  
"Okay," said Rosie and she turned around in front of Thomas, because she found a turntable.  
"There's something I've been wanting to tell you, Rosie," said Thomas.  
"What?" asked Rosie. Thomas then slowly buffered to Rosie and kissed her lips.  
Rosie knew now Thomas finally loved her. The two of them kissed and smooched for about and hour when they heard a whistle.  
It was Emily. "Aww," said Emily "look at that. My two friends are now two lovebirds."  
And with that, Emily chuffed back home.  
Thomas looked over at Rosie.  
"Rosie," he said "We need to come here at night when no one's about, except for Percy or Henry maybe."  
"I got it," agreed Rosie and they both kissed again, but unknown to them, a dark figure was watching them, angrily.

That's a wrap, for now. Look's like Thomas and Rosie are now together, but who was that at the end? We will find out next time. 


End file.
